


"Don't make it weird" He says

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: In the Worth It: beds video Steven says he gets cold when he sleeps, so maybe a bedsharing fic where Andrew cuddles with Steven because he gets so cold





	"Don't make it weird" He says

He wakes to the faint sound of rustling, immersed in the peaceful boundary between sleep and full alertness. Cocooned under thick comforters with not a single tense muscle in his body, it would have been easy for Andrew to simply get cosy again and fall back asleep within a matter of minutes if it hadn’t been for the fact that he hears the same persistent shuffling again. It doesn’t take a genius to associate the sound to someone’s restless attempt to settle down.

With a degree of reluctance, he shifts and makes to squint into the darkness of their shared hotel room.

“Steven?”

The occupant of the neighbouring bed stops in his attempt to shift again.

“Sorry.” When Steven answers, he does so in an uncharacteristically hushed tone despite the fact that they were the only two people in the room, as if he’s afraid of waking up everyone else. Under normal circumstances, Andrew would probably find that endearing. But seeing as he’s just woken from the cusp of sleep, and teetering on it still, he feels nothing but a want to go back to sleep.

“It’s fine.” Andrew’s own reply is a deep rumble in his chest as he rests his head back down on the pillow, blinking blearily in an attempt to keep his eyes open. “Can’t sleep?”

He’s able to make out the faint outline of his friend turning so that they’re facing the general direction of each other. After a beat of two, Steven lets out a resigned groan of admittance.

“Yeah. I’m just really cold, that’s all. You go back to sleep, I’ll be okay.”

Oh that’s right. Andrew vaguely recalls the other having briefly mentioned something about that before. Steven typically loses body heat when he sleeps, which poses as a problem during colder seasons because he’ll wake up freezing. He’s also prone to getting colds with weather conditions like that.

Another muffled grunt from Steven as he attempts to bury further into the comforters drew out a long suffering sigh from Andrew. He says it’s fine for Andrew to go back to sleep but without a doubt, Steven would probably continue to stay awake. Who knows how long they still have before they need to get ready for call time again tomorrow. A sleep-deprived Steven is worrying to be around, especially with his tendency to randomly fall asleep at the worst of times. The last thing he would want would be to have to see guilt-stricken Steven for ‘being the cause’ of delaying or prolonging their shoot.

Decision made, Andrew has the grace to keep grumbling to a minimum when he shifts onto one end of his bed.   
“Alright. Don’t make it weird.”

“Huh?”

Andrew clicks his tongue impatiently and lifts the free end of his comforter, grimacing when the cold starts to seep in.

“Hurry up. Are you getting in with me or not?”

He doesn’t need to see to be able to pinpoint the exact moment comprehension dawns on Steven because the other’s shooting up from their own bed, back ramrod straight. Once he catches on, Steven is also quick to move over. His eagerness probably betrays just how desperately in need of sleep he is right now, poor guy.

Closing his eyes, Andrew feels a dip in the mattress as Steven sets a knee against the yielding material and climbs in without a shred of hesitancy. Taking the end of the comforter from Andrew, Steven shuffles closer and drapes it properly around the both of them.

“Thanks Andrew, you’re a lifesaver.”

The pleased sigh he released tickles the hairs on the back of Andrew’s neck with their proximity and he has to resist the urge to shiver.

“It’s fine. I’m just doing it so you don’t Grandma Coco all of us tomorrow.” His reply earned him another puff of laughter, one that has the ends of Andrew’s lips curving into an answering smile even as he shifts back onto his side and gets comfortable once again. They fall into companionable silence, rhythmic breathing filling up the spaces of the room in a tranquil manner. Andrew closes his eyes and allows himself to drift once more.

He’s once again on the cusp of sleep when Steven speaks yet again in a gentle but hesitant voice.

“Andrew, hate to be rude but can I?”

In lieu of finishing the question, he feels Steven shuffling closer to his back. Warmth blossoms at the first point of contact- fingers resting nervously against his bicep and Andrew releases another groan. Before his companion could think to pull away, he makes his decision for him, half turning in favor of fumbling in the dark until he locates Steven’s hand properly and tugs.

Shifting to accommodate the change in positioning, Andrew maneuvers them and Steven takes his cue so that his torso is fully pressed up against Andrew’s back.

“I told you not to make it weird.” His tone is one of faint admonishment when he musters up the will to reply. “Just do what you have to do to fall asleep.”

With that final decision made, Andrew folds Steven’s arm so that he has it tucked against his waist, fingers loosely interlacing with each other. He feels the tip of his companion’s chin gingerly resting on the top of his head and pressure when he finally rests properly against Andrew’s form.

“Better?”

“Better.” Steven confirms quietly. “Thanks again, Andrew.”

His fingers were given a light squeeze of gratitude.

“You’re welcome. Go to sleep, Steven.”

All things said and done, Andrew finally allows himself to settle again. With each breathe, he feels the tension bleed out of his companion. Wrapped firmly in softness and warmth, it doesn’t take long before he’s fully loose limbed once again. The steadying thump of Steven’s heartbeat were strangely soothing to be surrounded with. It’s almost surreal. He feels the give of skin against the nape of his neck when Steven rests his cheek there.

He feels the callused pads of his fingers when they kneaded and patted at his own as he plays with them. Andrew does not fight the growing heaviness of his lids, willingly drifting back into restfulness.

Moments before he finally succumbs to slumber, he feels it.   
A singular tender press of lips against the tip of his shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can let me know what you think of it in the comments or over here at my [blog](https://spoopybruh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
